User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Secondary Rage Modes
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the monsters with a secondary Rage Mode! Amatsu Lets start with Amatsu! Oh boy, we thought the first Rage Mode was scary and then suddenly it gets angrier! The storm around us gets stronger and begins to engulf us in fear. If that wasn't bad enough, Amatsu also gains some annoying new attacks in this Rage Mode, including a deadly water beam with a damn aftershock! Scary yet awesome! Molten Tigrex This Tigrex has some serious rage issues... Molten Tigrex has traditional Rage Mode of a Tigrex, but it has another that goes well beyond it! In this secondary Rage Mode, called the Detonation State by the Guild, more blood vessels become visible on its body and its begins to move insanely quick! Not only that, but it leaves behind deadly explosive scales that could easily murder hunters if attacked by Molten Tigex. On the plus side, Molten Tigrex becomes weaker to attacks in this Rage Mode. Hyujikiki No one really expected this monster to have a secondary Rage Mode! All we expected was for Hyujikiki's spikes to become larger in Rage Mode and then suddenly it unleashes its hidden toxins to murder the hunters. It suddenly gains Poison, Sleep, and Paralysis, and begins to hit much harder than ever before! This beast was like a roadblock for some Frontier Players in the early days. I wonder if it still is? I also wonder if Zenith Hyujikiki still has this state or replaced it with something much deadlier? Anorupatisu Another one with an unexpected hidden Rage Mode! I remember when Monster Hunter 4 was around the corner and we then suddenly saw Monster Hunter Frontier G2 reveal that Anorupatisu could use the deadly Dragon Element. Everyone was like "Oh my god, Anorupatisu caught the Frenzy Virus!", but that was a nice surprise! Even though Anorupatisu doesn't get much out of that Rage Mode, maybe it could in the future in some other form. Zenith Species for Anorupatisu please! Massacre Demon Diablos We all underestimated this monster, which likely pissed it off! Massacre Demon Diablos is the second Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter XX, but was mostly overshadowed by Valphalk, until we saw all of its moves and its Massacre Charging State! In this Rage Mode, it becomes to weaker attacks and becomes twice as deadly! Now it will cause steam explosions that could easily instant kill hunters in a matter of seconds with little effort and it will relentlessly chase them down to murder them as violently as possible! Damn, this monster is scary as hell! Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) This is a monster with real anger issues! Unlike the others mentioned here, this monster easily has the most Rage Modes in the series. The normal Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) has up to five Rage Modes, the Supremacy Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) has up to six Rage Modes, and finally the Solstice Conquest War Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) has up to seven Rage Modes... Wow, this is just evil! I wonder if this monster could eventually get up to eight Rage Modes? Gogmazios What is that in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it is super Gogmazios! But I wasn't expecting this monster to start flying around like a bomber. Though it doesn't really gain much in its second Rage Mode, the biggest change is that it can fly and perform a few aerial attacks. Too bad, it rarely ever flies again after entering this Rage Mode... Seriously, why not?! Keoaruboru Another giant Elder Dragon! Though this monster had let me down, it still like this monster for what it was. The idea that this monster builds up heat in certain parts of its body is interesting, but I feel it isn't really perfected too well... Also, why didn't they just classify this as a Flying Wyvern? We need more Wyvern Gods damn it! Honorable Mentions *Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Thunderlord Zinogre, Immortal Zinogre, and Howling Zinogre *Astalos and Blue Thunder Lord Astalos *Gore Magala and Chaotic Gore Magala *Yama Kurai *Shantien *Disufiroa *Duremudira *Guanzorumu *G-rank Crimson Fatalis (Frontier) *Doragyurosu Questions *Which of these are your favorite monster? Why? *Which of these is your least monster? Why? *Do you like the idea of secondary rage modes? What about them do you like/hate? *Could these Rage Modes be improved upon? *Which of these Rage Modes make the least amount of sense to you? Why? *Which of these Rage Modes make the most sense to you? Why? *What monsters do you hope get a secondary rage mode in the future? What would you like to see them gain in this mode? *What monsters do you hope never get a secondary rage mode in the future? Why? *Do you think all Flagship Monsters and Final Bosses should get one? Why or why not? *Do you think too many monsters are getting some weird mode nowadays? Why? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs